


Cute, Fluff and Flowers

by Anonymous



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Graphic Format: GIF, Interspecies, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-21 18:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i made a thing. a collection of fluffy cute orizog gifs (so far :D)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [first one](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/post/54361928683/azog-ori-orizog-azori-dammit-jim-i-made-a-thing)
> 
> [second one](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/image/54362235084)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [first one](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/post/54446744728/i-am-not-invisible-anymore-woohoo-here-have-an)   
> [second one](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/image/54461132133)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look at this. look at it! isn't he the cutest ever? ISN'T HE?!  
> [first one](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/image/56770646564)  
> [second one](http://pandeimos.tumblr.com/image/56810465842)  
> 


End file.
